One
by VioletStreat
Summary: Cómo llegó Lisa Trevor a Umbrella? Qué horribles cosas le hicieron? Por qué ponerse los rostros de sus víctimas sobre el suyo? Este one-shot lo explica todo, y participa en el concurso de Resident Evil Behind The Horror: Songfics. Música que inspira. Espero que os guste!


_**Hola! Bueno, lo primero de todo, es que este Songfic está hecho para el Reto temático de junio "Songfics: Música que inspira" del foro "Resident Evil: Behind The Horror".**_

_**La canción en la que está inspirado se titula One, y es del grupo Metallica. **_

_**Ni la canción ni los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen. Tan sólo lo hace la trama, que es de mi pura invención, tras escuchar One.**_

_**Espero que os guste ^^**_

_**I can't remember anything,  
can't tell if this is true or dream.**_

Abro los ojos lentamente. No se dónde estoy. Apenas hay luz en la estancia en la que me encuentro. Puedo divisar una cama entre las sombras. Creo que está en una esquina de la habitación. Intento levantarme, pero me doy cuenta de que tanto mis brazos como mis piernas están rodeados por unas cadenas. La cabeza me da vueltas. Creo que llevo un vestido, no estoy segura. Esto es demasiado extraño. No recuerdo cómo he llegado hasta aquí. Lo cierto es que no recuerdo nada. No sabría decir si esto es un sueño, o si realmente estoy encerrada en este extraño lugar. Me pongo en pie como puedo, intentando no tropezar con las cadenas, y me acerco a lo que parece ser una puerta. Mientras lo hago, mis ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad y veo las cosas con mayor claridad. La extraña puera no tiene pomo ni cerradura, y se pierde en el techo. Supongo que serán de esas que se deslizan hacia arriba. De repente, oigo un horrible estruendo.

_**Deep down inside I feel to scream,  
this terrible silence stops me. **_

Tengo ganas de gritar, de pedir ayuda, pero ese terrible silencio me dice que nadie me oirá. De repente, una luz llena el cuarto, y pronto me doy cuenta de que proviene de una ventana cerca de la puerta. Me acerco a ella e intento abrirla, pero está completamente sellada. La golpeo con todas mis fuerzas mientras maldigo en voz baja. Sea lo que sea esto, lo único que quiero es que termine pronto. Miro a través del cristal lo que parece ser un laboratorio. Al otro lado hay varias mesas con ordenadores, microscopios y tubos con substáncias de diferentes colores ¿Cómo se llamában? Ah, sí. Probetas. Suspiro. Tiene que haber una forma de salir de aquí. De nuevo, esas ganas de gritar me invaden. La impotencia de estar encerrada se apodera de mí. La histéria intenta hacerme su presa, pero logro contenerme.

_**Now that the war is through with me,  
I'm waking up.**_

Como si de un sueño se tratase, mi cabeza despierta y las memorias se amontonan en ella. Ya puedo recordar. Estaba en casa cuando todo sucedió. De repente, varias personas uniformadas irrumpieron en mi hogar. En su hombro izquierdo llevaban el logo de la compañía para la que mi padre había estado trabajando. Estaba construyendo una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, pero hacía una semana que mamá y yo no sabíamos nada de él. Cierro los ojos. Aún puedo ver cómo la dispararon. Su cuerpo inerte en el suelo me miraba fijamente cuando se acercaron a mí. Me agarraron los brazos. Intenté luchar, pero eran demasiado fuertes. Entonces, me sostuvieron la cabeza. Sentí un fuerte pinchazo al lado derecho de mi cuello, y desde entonces todo está borroso. Me llevo la mano a ese lugar. Lo tengo algo inflamado, y por el leve reflejo de la ventana, veo mi silueta.  
Mi largo cabello castaño cae sobre mis hombros, y descubro con desagrado que lo que creía que era un vestido resulta ser un camisón de hospital. Sin darme cuenta de lo que ocurre, la puerta se abre y entran dos hombres con bata blanca. Uno me contiene contra la ventana mientras el otro me inyecta una substáncia verde en el cuello. Siento mi cuerpo caer al suelo mientras todo se torna negro.

_**I can not see, that there's not much left of me,  
nothing is real but pain now.**_

Cuando vuelvo a despertar, hay luz en la celda. He pensado en llamarla así ya que al menos es lo que parece. Estoy tumbada sobre la cama, así que me levanto. Con alegría, descubro que hay otra puerta en la estancia, y esta sí se abre, pero tan sólo da a un baño. Me acerco al espejo que hay sobre el lavabo. Mi cabello ahora es corto, y mis ojos se han vuelto más oscuros. No sé que me está pasando. Cada vez queda menos de mí misma. La herida de mi cuello duele más que cualquier otra cosa. Por lo menos, no recuerdo nada que haya sido peor. Siento como si fuego corriese por mis venas, quemándome desde el interior ¿Cuándo despertaré de este horrible sueño?  
Pasan semanas hasta que vuelvo a ver a alguien. Es un hombre. Lleva gafas oscuras, pese a la leve iluminación del lugar, y, sin embargo, sé que me está observando. Me levanto del rincón en el que estoy y me acerco lentamente a la ventana tras la que me mira. Parece joven. Aparenta mi misma edad, así que no creo que tenga más de veinte años. Estámos un rato observando hasta que se marcha. Se acerca hacia la puerta y la abre. Me hace un gesto con la cabeza para que le siga. No sé porqué, pero hay algo que me dice que puedo confiar en él. Hago lo que me dice y lo acompaño por varios pasillos desiertos, hasta que llegamos a una sala con una camilla en el centro. Me pide que me tumbe y yo obedezco. Entonces, siento como algo me apresa las muñecas y los tobillos. Le pregunto porqué, pero no me responde. Otro científico llega al lugar. Tiene el cabello largo para ser un hombre, pero corto comparado con el de una mujer. Parece mucho más joven que el otro. Aún tiene algunas pecas sobre los mofletes, y tiene aires algo infantiles. Se acerca a mí y sonríe, mientras vuelvo a sentir la quemazón de la inyección en mí.

_**Hold my breath as I wish for death,  
Oh please, God, wake me.**_

Abro los ojos de golpe y grito al sentir como un bisturí se deliza sobre mi espalda, dividiendo mi piel en dos. Estoy tumbada boca abajo en la cama de la habitación, y, cuando miro, descubro que ese bisurí es inexistente y es mi própia carne la que se está separando sola. Siento como algo sale de mi interior y me agarro con fuerza a los barrotes de metal de la estructura en la que yazco. Aguanto mi respiración mientras esa horrible sensación me atraviesa de pies a cabeza. Por un momento, deseo la muerte para que acabe esta tortura. Oh por favor, Dios. Si mi madre estaba en lo cierto y existes, por favor, despiértame y haz que todo acabe. Mis plegarias no sirven para nada, ya que el dolor aumenta en intensidad. Pronto, acabo desmayándome por el sufrimiento.  
Cuando vuelvo en si, siento una molestia en la espalda. Me llevo la mano al lugar, pero no encuentro nada anómalo. La oscuridad completa llena la habitación. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, alguien enciende la luz, y cuando abren la puerta, yo intento taparme la cara. No quiero que me vean así. Oigo el sonido de unos tacones. Debe ser una mujer. Alarga una mano e intenta tocarme el brazo, pero yo la aparto y le grito que se marche. Ella me dice que me tranquilice, que no va a hacerme daño. Me relajo y abro los ojos, apartándo las manos de mi rostro. La mujer es rubia. Tiene el pelo largo y rizado, y es muy guapa. Lleva una tarjeta colgada en la bata de laboratorio. En ella pone un nombre, Ellen Smith. Me acerca una bandeja. En ella, hay comida. Parece en buen estado, pero me niego a comerla. Dice que si no lo hago deberán inyectarme un suero. Sigo sin hacerle caso.

_**Fed through the tube that sticks in me,  
just like a wartime novelty.**_

Varios días han pasado desde la visita de Ellen, y ahora estoy tumbada en la cama con una vía en mi brazo izquierdo. Oigo a varios científicos hablar. Entre ellos está el de las gafas de sol. Dicen algo sobre mí, sobre las armas bioorgánicas. No sé que son, pero parece ser algo relacionado con la guerra. Más tarde, descubro que quieren usarme como arma ¿Qué? Si nunca aprobaba gimnasia, ¿cómo pueden siquiera pensar que me convertiré en algo así?  
Todos callan cuando el rubio misterioso habla. No estoy segura de si es por respeto o por miedo. Dice que quiere investigarme, que nadie más tenga acceso a mí salvo él y un tal William. Supongo que será el chico de las pecas. Suspiro. He perdido la noción del tiempo. Desde que estoy aquí, los segundos parecen horas, y las horas, siglos. En realidad no creo que haya pasado más de una semana desde que llegué, pero a mis ojos ha sido una eternidad.

_**Tied to machines that make me be,  
cut this life off from me.**_

Cinco años. Cinco años llevo aquí encerrada. He sido víctima de incontables experimentos. Ya ni siquiera estaría viva, de no ser por esa irritante máquina que yace inerte al lado de mi cama ¿Mi cama? ¿Desde cuándo veo este lugar como mi hogar? Ah, si. Desde que abandoné toda esperanza de escapar.  
De vez en cuando, Ellen viene a visitarme. Mi desesperación ha llegado tan lejos que le he pedido que desconecte las máquinas que me mantienen con vida. Estoy cansada de todo esto. Tan solo deseo terminar con esta pesadilla. Me dirígo al baño de la celda y me miro en el espejo. Estoy sucia y llena de cortes, ocasionados por las diferentes luchas que he llevado a cabo para intentar marcharme de aquí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, levanto mi puño y lo estampo sobre el espejo, que, al contacto, se rompe en pedacitos que se clavan en mi mano. Jamás pensé en hacer algo así. Es una salida para cobárdes, pero después de todo, es en lo que me he convertido. Tomo el trozo más grande de cristal que encuentro y me lo llevo a una de mis muñecas. Estoy segura de que el ruido habrá alertado a alguien y pronto habrá un montón de científicos intentando devolverme a la vida, pero será demasiado tarde. Yo ya habré dejado de existir. Lentamente, deslizo el vidrio por la extensión, y la sangre no tarda en hacer presencia. El corte ha sido profundo. Hasta aquí llega todo. Voy a morir con apenas 28 años. Vuelvo a suspirar mientras comienzo a marearme por la pérdida del líquido carmesí. Las fuerzas comienzan a fallarme mientras caigo al suelo. Oigo varios gritos y el sonido de los pasos de varias personas. Sus fútiles intentos por hacerme sobrevivir fallan inexorablemente cuando todo se vuelve oscuro.

_**Darkness imprisioning me,  
all that I see, absolute horror.  
I cannot live, I cannot die.  
Trapped in myself,  
body, my holding cell. **_

Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya. Ni siquiera sé cuanto. Sólo sé que no soy yo. Me he convertido en un monstruo. Mis diversos intentos de suicidio fallaron siempre. No puedo morir. Estoy atrapada en mi propio cuerpo, en un infierno. Sigo vagando por los inmensos pasillos de la mansión, esperando a alguien que pueda poner fin a mi triste vida cuando vuelvo a ver esas gafas oscuras. El hombre rubio al que conocí durante mi llegada a los laboratorios está de pie ante mí con un uniforme de policía. Quizás él pueda matarme. Los disparos de su arma resuenan en mi piel, atravesándola, pero no alcanzan a matarme. Caigo al suelo, debilitada por el dolor, mientras él se marcha. No. No puede dejarme con vida. Necesito que me mate. Me pongo en pie como puedo. Las cadenas de mis brazos fueron substituidas por una especie de cepo, como los que se usaban en la época medieval, cuando comencé con mis ataques. Me vi tan distinta, que decidí arrancárles el rosto a mis víctimas y colocármelo sobre el mío própio. Así dejé de ser yo. Ahora, me encuentro en el vestíbulo de la mansión, mirándo fíjamente al hombre rubio. Vuelve a alzar su mágnum, pero esta vez a algún punto del techo. Dispara.

_**Hold my breath as I wish for death,  
Oh please, God, wake me.**_

Siento como la lámpara de araña cae sobre mí, atravesándome y aplastándome contra el mármol del suelo. Finalmente, estoy consiguiendo morir. Siento toda mi sangre desaparecer mientras el latído de mi pútrido corazón se va aflojando. Contengo la respiración mientras espero la muerte. Por fin, voy a despertar de esta pesadilla. Yo Lisa Trevor, acabé siendo el conejillo de indias de esta compañía, pero ya no más, porque puedo oír el comienzo de una explosión en los subterránios del edificio, y sé que la secuéncia de autodestrucción no tardará en llegar hasta mí. Suelto el aire retenido cuando las llamas me engullen y ponen fin a mi vida. La felicidad me invade, y todo se vuelve oscuro.

_**Bueno, bueno. Espero que os haya gustado mi Songfic. Llevaba un tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza, y al ver el reto de Re:Behind the horror pensé ¿Por qué no? Y lo escribí. Desde luego, es una canción que viene que ni pintada a la historia. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis un millón de Reviews. Nah, con unos cuantos me basta, pero si són más, pues mejor XP **_

_**Nos leemos pronto, escritores/lectores de FanFiction!**_


End file.
